


Reassurance

by Spannah339



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: I saw a thing online about how Jack might have been a fairy godfather or something for all the former companions of the Doctor, helping them out and making sure they were happy, and this came to mind.





	Reassurance

Jackie Tyler sat at the table, staring at the wall, a mug of tea clutched in her hands. She was doing her best not to look at the piles of papers scattered along the table, or the empty seat across from her. But the emptiness was too real – too alive to ignore.

   How long had it been since Rose had vanished? Five months, two weeks and three days. Was she even alive? Or had those walking manikin things killed her? No, she had called a few days after that – she had sounded rather preoccupied though. And called for no reason.

   Had she been kidnapped? Or was she dead? What had happened? She didn’t think Mickey would have done anything to her, but it really was the only explanation.

  Jackie let out a sob and lifted the mug to her lips. How long until her Rose came back? How long until she saw her baby girl again?

   There was a knock on the door, and Jackie jumped, nearly dropped her mug. Was it Rose?  
   
  She rushed through the small flat and opened the door to the night air. There was no one there. With a sinking heart, Jackie realised it must have been some stupid kids – what they were doing up here she didn’t know.  
   
  She was about to go back inside when she looked down and saw something. A bunch of flowers, freshly bought. Confused, Jackie picked them up and found the card attached to them.

   _She’s safe. She’s happy. She’ll come back._

  Jackie had to reread the words five times before they sunk in. Then she hugged the flowers to her chest and, for the first time in months, smiled a little. Then she scowled.

  “I’ll give her a right smack if she’s run off with some mates and not even thought to call me,” she muttered, moving back inside. But some of her fears were eased – Rose was alive.

*

A man stood around the corner, smiling a little. He’d been watching Powel Estate for the last few decades, watching as a young girl grew into a woman. Not showing himself of course, that would create a paradox.

  But he had watched, coming back every so often, helping where he could. This time when he came, he realised his past – or future – was catching up with him. Rose had met the Doctor.

  He’d heard the story of course – how the first time the Doctor had brought Rose back home he had brought her back a year late – and he had laughed along with them. But when he had arrived at Powel Estate earlier that day, he saw only a very worried mother. (And a rather nice looking mother, for her age. But Rose would kill him if he made a move on her.)

 So, he had made up his mind to do something – even something small. A small token of reassurance. He might come back, at least until Rose started visiting again – he’d have to stop after that, wouldn’t want to bump into the Doctor before he met him.

  But for now, Jackie was happy in the knowledge that her daughter was alive. Satisfied his work was done, the man pushed himself off the wall, his long army coat swishing behind him, doing some mental calculating as to when he would have to clear out of Cardiff so he didn’t bump into himself.


End file.
